I Cant Sleep At Night
by bxk-maniac
Summary: Ben and Kevin havent confessed their love 4 each other. But neither knew that  trying to hack the omnitrix,would bring them together!Njoy!
1. Chapter 1

Night has arrived, the darkness takes over .

Ben sat in his room, on the bed , twiddling his thumb nervously.

Soon , the sound of a car was heard. Immediately, Ben raced to the window and looked out. As promised, Kevin had come in his car. Ben quietly changed into jetray and whizzed out of his room window.

He landed neatly beside the car. Kevin called out, " So, Tennyson, ready to hack the omnitrix, _again_?"

"Maybe this is a bad idea, remember the last time we tried to hack it, right ? It mutated you.", said Ben unsurely.

"Oh come _ON_! I'll make sure it does _nothing_ this time".

* * *

The garage in Kevin's house is where they planned to hack it.

Huddled close to the hacking device, Kevin fiddled with the omnitrix as Ben looked around .

After long hours, no result was obtained. Ben had agreed to do this because he wanted more aliens to be unlocked (he'd rather get killed than ask Asmuth to unlock the aliens for pure entertainment). Kevin was interested in the insides of the weapon.

Ben observed a drop of sweat trickle down Kevin's temple to his jaw. Thinking that it would interfere in Kevin's work ,Ben put out a finger and wiped it off. It looked more like as if he was tracing a vertical line on Kevin's face ,romantically.

Kevin looked up in startled surprise, and Ben understood why they _both_ were suddenly blushing."Oh…umm…sorry.. I didn't mean it like that..." ,stammered Ben. Kevin nodded understandingly, though still dazed, and went back to work.

Then it was Kevin's turn to embarrass themselves.

To adjust the omntrix , Kevin curled his fingers around Ben's left palm. Ben's fingers twitched once, twice, thrice. Streaks of red dashed against Ben's face.

Kevin suddenly felt his own fingers tingling, and quickly let go, "Sorry.I…",

unable to stop the sudden heat on the back of his neck.

* * *

A few minutes later , "If I just turned this..",mumbled Kevin to himself.

"Uh-oh." ,he gasped .

"What? What is it ?",asked Ben nervously.

"MOVE _BACK_ ,BEN!"

"HOW _CAN_ I ? IT'S _STUCK _TO MY WRIST, FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!"

A sudden flash of blinding green light spread across the room, throwing Ben and Kevin in the opposite directions.

"UHH..nnnhhhuuhhh….",moaned Kevin ,as he sat up ,rubbing the back of his head. ''Ouch. I shouldn't have turned that knob", mumbled Kevin.

The blinding flash was the omnitrix's way of saying 'don't mess with me '.

He looked around ,coming to his senses. "Ben ?...Ben?".

He saw Ben lay far off, immobile. It sent a shudder down Kevin's spine.

"Ben!"

He ran up to the still form of Ben, who was apparently knocked out.

Kneeling down beside him, Kevin placed his palm on Ben's chest to check his heart. The heart was ok.

He knelt lower and put his ear near Ben's nostrils, to check if he was breathing.

Breathing was good too. "Phew! He's not dead."

Suddenly ,Kevin realized that his ear was still near Ben's nostrils ,and Kevin faced him. He could see Ben's pink lips so close that he felt tempted…to touch it.

He wrestled with his conscience ."I didn't know that his lips looked so good! I guess it wouldn't hurt to touch it…..but, what if he wakes up? He 'ill _hate_ me for doing something _so_ gross…..Nah.. I think he's out cold."

So, Kevin put out one finger and slowly traced the seams of the fragile and gentle lips, amazed at the way it tickled his finger tip.

Ben's eyelids fluttered as he started coming around. Kevin quickly pulled himself away from his face and waited for Ben to get up.

"Ouch….my head….what happened ?", massaging his head , Ben sat up, to see Kevin sitting in front of him.

"Uh…sorry... I messed up. I think it's not gonna work."

"ahh,well,….,we tried ,right? Lets get going.", sighed Ben, getting up on his feet .

* * *

Once home , after dropping Ben at his own house, Kevin was having a dreamless sleep. But it didn't stay that way .A dream crept into Kevin's head. He dreamt that he was sitting on a black and green bed, and Ben was with him. But the surprising part was that neither of them wore clothes .

_They were sprawled naked_ ,_arms around each other_ ,_lips locked_.

It felt_ so good_ to have that slender body against him,…._so,very,very,good_….

"BWAK!"

Kevin shot awake.

_What the! What am I dreaming? Oh my god! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ARGH! _

Then ,he pondered over it, and felt a sudden surge of craving sweep over him.

He wearily fell back on his bed, as he finally understood-

_Oh no! I'm in love…with BEN!_

Poor Kevin. He was tormented by erotic dreams of himself and Ben ,night after night. The day after each night ,when ever he meets Ben , he kind of keeps away from him, because his dreams replay the moment he looks into those toxic green eyes. Kevin interpreted the dream as a nightmare because he was a_ boy_ and so was Ben, and boys _don't_ make out with each other .If Ben found out….he would _hate_ him! Be _disgusted_ of him….!

So, Kevin decided that to stop this dream, he would have to STOP_ sleeping_ all together!

So , every time he drifted into sleep , he jolted purposely awake.

The result was that , Kevin was becoming lighted headed in the day.

"Are you sure you can drive, Kevin ?",asked a concerned Gwen, from the back seat and her look was shared by Ben as well ,who sat in the front.

"'_Course_, Im sure I can drive….what kindafa question is _that_...",said a wheezy Kevin.

"WAIT!",yelled Gwen. Her eyes glowed pink and then she said ,"Im picking up a lot of manna from the nearest beach. _Alien_ manna."

"Must be another attack of some aliens"

"Hit it , Kevin!"

"Kevin?...KEVIN! WAKE UP!"

Kevin had stopped the car, and fallen asleep on the steering wheel!

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well,…at least we have reached the casualty area, ",said Gwen ,looking around.

"Lets go.", confirmed Ben, who quickly got out of the car ,Gwen following him, but not before waking Kevin , who slowly followed her.

The scene at the bay did _not _look good. A gigantic water alien had somehow landed there and seemed to be having fun wreaking _everything_ at sight.

"Time to go hero!" yelled Ben, his signature dialogue, as he punched at the omnitrix and morphed into -

"Jetray!", hissed the red alien , soaring into the air.

A long time passed as the Tennyson cousins fought the large , Kraken-like alien,

"Mann,,,thissss thing issss a lot harder to beat than it lookssss!", hissed ,Bigchill

,possibly sweating _ice_ !

And what was Kevin doing ?

He was sleep-standing!

Swaying a little, the raven-haired hunk didn't seem to even slightly notice the crash-boom-bang , that could have woken anybody else.

He _was_ ,however, every now-and-then swinging punches at the alien ,fortunately he was staying clear of the spike-studded tail.

Until…

"KEVIN ! LOOK OUT !, screamed Gwen.

Whack! Kevin hadn't even realized a thing. He flew over a large distance and landed in a –ouch! damn! That's gotta hurt! - manner.

"Gwen! Check on Kevin ! _I_ll deal with this son-of-a-bitch! " ,ordered a very angry Humungasaur.

Gwen was far too concerned about Kevin, rather than sneer at Ben's lack of language manners ,when he was angry .

She ran up to the immobile form of Kevin."Oh my God..Oh my God…please don't be dead…!", she prayed as she turned Kevin on his back,.. and gasped at the large amount of blood gushing out of a diagonal slash on his right-temple where a large spike from the alien's tail had torn it's way in. The right side of his face was washed with his red blood. "uuunnghh….!", squirmed Gwen ,un able to speak, staring at the pale unconscious face.

Ben was unleashing his huge amount of anger at the unlucky monster ,"You picked the _wrong_ guy to mess with ,fish-face!"

Crash-whack-slush-squish-hit-crunch…..

A very angry Ben made his way to Gwen and Kevin, his hand and face splashed with the water-alien's blood. Obviously, he had killed it.

"Is he ok ?..",whispered Ben, kneeling beside Kevin, as Gwen used her manna, her eyes glowing, to pull out carefully, the large ,sharp, purple spike ,off Kevin's temple. "He's-he's not d-dead…but I have t-to remove this thing ..or we-we're gonna loose him ..", gasped Gwen as she tried her best. The mere thought of the whole 'loosing him' thing brought shivers down Ben's spine. Loose Kevin ? His childhood enemy, pre-teen monster , current crush ? No way!

"We gotta get him to a hospital !", squealed Gwen, " I cant pull out the spike .If I do anything wrong , it might hit the brain nerve, or something!"

That was all Ben needed to hear. Shooting up on his feet, he commanded Gwen, "Get Kevin into his car. It's time I use the camero with or without his permission!"

Gwen sat at the back, and on her lap lay Kevin's head as he was layed down on the seat, Ben was driving like nuts. Clearly ,though 'saviour of earth', it was to be admitted,-he was a horrible driver.

It was a good thing Kevin was unconscious,...or he would have died with a halted heart, the way Ben flew the car carelessly!

"Unnnghhhh…urghhhhhh…what happened?...where _am_ I?", Kevin moaned trying to lift himself on his elbows, but his head seemed to weigh so heavy that he softly fell back again. He looked up ,and _once_ he saw the ivory white ceiling, and smell of strong disinfectant, he knew that he wasn't at that bay anymore ,where the cool breeze lulled him into a sweet sleep, the spray of water as the alien's tail whipped around…..

Alien…..? Alien !

"Kevin…..how are you feeling ?", came Gwen's soft voice. His blurry vision soon cleared and he saw Gwen looking over him.

"uhhh.. how am I _supposed _to feel ?", he asked confusedly.

"After that horrible hit …a little woozy ,I think.", she smiled.

Hit? What hit ?

"Lemme have a replay, Gwen.".

Gwen sighed. "You were sleeping between the fight ,Kevin. And you got hit by that alien and a spike came off it's tail and pierced into your head."

Kevin's hand involuntarily lifted up, to feel the wound, but found thick bandages running around his whole head .

"I guess you're ok. Ben killed it, and we took you to this hospital.

And the doctor said that you are lucky that the spike didn't touch your brain.."

"ok stop ,Gwen , I think I get the point."

She smiled and said, "Fine ..umm Kevin ,I gotta go. There's this important judo meeting …"

"Go along. I ill be fine.", smiled he, earning a kiss on the cheek from her.

All was quiet in the painfully-white room.

Kevin slowly turned his head, looking at Ben who hasn't spoken a word since the last few minutes. He just stood by the window sulking.

"What's up, Ben?", said Kevin, his voice sounding scratched and rough.

Ben turned and looked at him, leaning against the white wall. He replied ,

"Why were you so sleepy that you had to sleep during a fight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**All was quiet in the painfully-white room.**

**Kevin slowly turned his head, looking at Ben who hasn't spoken a word since the last few minutes. He just stood by the window sulking.**

"**What's up, Ben?", said Kevin, his voice sounding scratched and rough.**

**Ben turned and looked at him, leaning against the white wall. He replied ,**

"**Why were you so sleepy that you had to sleep during a fight?"**

"Nightmares..", mumbled Kevin , turning away ,suddenly regretting the conversation.

"Huh ? What's _nightmares_ got to do with sleeping during a fight with an alien ?

Kevin didn't reply.

Ben got off the wall, walked up to the older teen's bedside ,and smiled, "C'mon, Kevin, you can tell _me_ ."

With his face still away from Ben's eyes, he started in a quiet voice ,"Look, its not some stupid thing. I dream of stuff I _like_ but can never happen, of stuff I _want_ but can never have. And I see it every night an' it drives me _crazy_! I ….I thought that to get it offa my head , Ill have to stop sleeping."

"Wait…..are you tellin' me that you _stopped_ sleeping ,just because of a _nightmare_?", Ben could help be surprised.

"Ben,..",growled Kevin, " I told you ..:_its-no-stupid-dream_!"

Kevin couldn't help notice the irony that he was arguing about the importance of the very visions that he wanted to forget. Well. Kevin loved him too much , it seems!

"I'm no judge, but it almost cost you your life , y'know.", pointed out Ben.

"I _KNOW_. Quit buggin' me, Tennyson.", mumbled Kevin, face_ still_ away.

Ben lightened up. Kevin just needed to be treated kindly ; its his head that was hit, right ?

"What about the day ?"

"I sleep dreamless during the day. But at night..", Kevin gulped, restraining himself from gazing into those toxic, green, eyes and drowning in them.

"What do you see in your dream ?", whispered Ben , sitting on the side of the bed.

Kevin remained mute.

"Well…umm if you're too shy to tell me , ..its Ok. Oh, but do tell Gwen. She's your girlfriend ,so you'ill feel more secure or whatever…..and she can erase dreams from people's minds, so it wont bother you."

Kevin was unsure suddenly. Would he miss the scenes replaying in his head, and miss the lovely heat it brought to his body ?

Ben ,continued, "But ..its kinda funny ; y'know….a guy would be more comfortable to tell his dreams to a guy rather than a girl….".

Kevin sensed hurt in that sentence, and when he finally turned to look at Ben, the brunette had already got off the bed and stood up, and went back to sulking by the window.

But he turned to look at the raven haired one , and said "C'mon Kevin. Go to sleep. That damn head of yours needs rest."

"Look ,Ben ,I-"

"Sleep"

"Wait .lemme-"

"Sleep"

"I-"

"Zip it !". And when Kevin sighed ,defeated, Ben smiled.

_

* * *

_

_What the hell do I do ? Do I tell him ? What if he punches me out of disgust? DAMN… I always had the knack of crushing on the wrong people! Though Kevin aint that bad….not bad at all. In fact ,he's…hot…._

Ben wanted to punch _himself_ for that thought.

He then looked at the Kevin who lay still ,eyes shut .

Ben had an sudden desire to watch him sleep, ….so walked upto the bedside and gazed at the handsome face of his secret love, jet silken black hair spilling around his head on the pillow , eyebrows always suspicious and daring , nose aiming at the heavens, while his chest heaved slowly, his clothes stained with dry blood, under the white blanket covering him upto the waist.

But the most thing that Ben noticed was ,Kevin's lips.

Peering at it ,the way Kevin had at Ben's, Ben was overcome by _another_ sudden desire to…..touch….

Slowly, ever so slowly he ran his thumb over the seam of Kevin's lower lip.

The feeling must have been good , because Kevin's right eyebrow twitched slightly. And wasn't Ben enjoying himself ?

Needless to say…. At one point Ben wanted _more_ than to _just_ touch..

Without even realizing what he was doing, he noiselessly slung an arm above Kevin's chest ,without touching him, to his other side, to use his arm as a stand to avoid toppling over Kevin.

He dipped his head so low that his lips floated only a hair's breadth away from the other boy's. Everything was done slow. He tilted his head to a side ,and finally closed the distance between the mouths. A feather's touch over silk.

Nothing felt more beautiful than what Ben felt now.

Ben was enjoying this so much that he forgot to inhale. So, when his lungs were fed up of him ; his lips parted (when they were still on Kevin's), and inhaled air, creating a suction on the kiss.

Suddenly, Ben felt a large , strong palm on the back of his head, its firm fingers locking into his silken brunette hair.

Ben's eyes went wide though he didn't stop the kiss

_Have I been caught ?_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, Ben felt a large , strong palm on the back of his head, its firm fingers locking into his silken brunette hair.

Ben didn't stop the kiss.

Ben's eyes went wide as the hand pressed his head closer to it's owner-Kevin.

Soon, the green pair of eyes found the brown ones, _so_ close that Ben could count the eye lashes surrounding Kevin's eyes.

With a pop, Ben pulled his lips away from Kevin's, whose hand slid off Ben's head ,to his back.

Kevin merely stared back , a smile dancing on his lips.

"I….I'm sorry ,…I didn't mean…", Ben stammered , blushing heavily ,unable to control the pricking heat on his neck.

What Kevin did astounded the brunette—

Kevin put out both his hands, cupped them around the younger teen's face and pulled him into another kiss. As if to justify , he spoke into Ben's lips, "I know….that you meant it. And , I love you ,too."

Their chests were squashed now. Kevin could feel Ben's heart beating as fast as his.

"How did you know…", gasped Ben .

Kevin gave another dashing smile before pulling the kiss into deeper emotions.

A few minutes, maybe ten, the teens pulled away , only to breathe, their lips moist, swollen and red.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier ? I had to almost _decay_ , keeping the feelings to myself !", gasped Ben ,trying to catch up with the normal breathing rate.

"Why didn't _you_ ?" ,asked Kevin.

"Well , I thought you'd punch me in the face ,out of disgust, y'know, 'cause I'm a guy ,and you're one as well, an' you already have Gwen as your -…"

But Kevin cut him in the middle, "Now lemme get this straight, Tennyson. Gwen and I , are in a mutual understanding that we will not have _anything_ between us other than being friends , and sidekicks . You don't have to worry about Gwen getting' in the way, got that ?"

Ben nodded. Then , " Kevin, what kept _you_ ?"

"Pretty much the same thin'-you turnin' into humungusaur and punching my guts out." , shrugged Kevin. Ben laughed out.

Only a few minutes lasped again, till they gave vent to their feelings again , in another deep kiss.

* * *

"Y'know..I can't _wait_ to get outta this boring room , kiss you properly.", sighed Kevin, an arm around Ben, "So ,when are am I discharged?"

"Uh…_about_ that..",mumbled Ben, "The doctor told that you 'ill have to stay here for three days, …"

"Three days ?"

"Relax! Gwen and I wont leave you . We decided that I'ill take charge of you today, tomorrow she will, and the day after ,me. It's so, 'cause Gwen has all these assignments an' classes ,an' books to read …"

"_One_ of the _many_ reasons why we secretly broke up.", Kevin rolled his eyes.

Then the beautiful blonde nurse entered , saying , "The doctor would like to see the two teenagers who brought this patient.". She then blinked, eyeing the boys so close to each other. They were far too different looking to be assumed related.

Ben looked up, "Oh ..I'm one . The other, my cousin, she's out. "

"It's allright. Anyone of you will do!", and walked out , expecting Ben to follow her heels to the doctor.

"Be back in a jiffy!", said Ben, planting a brief kiss on Kevin's mouth.

"Run, man . Nurses are damn fast walkers !"

* * *

"Doctor, the child is here."

The doctor nodded at the seat , and Ben sat.

"sir?"

"Ah.. yes ,Ben Tennyson. Would you kindly tell me where was Kevin Levin attacked?", smiled the man calmly.

"Uh… near the beach."

"What was it that attacked him ?"

"A…a porcupine?"

"And are you aware that porcupines are not found near beaches? And that they don't have spines like these?", he smiled ,putting on the table a plastic bag with that purple spike ,cleansed of Kevin's blood.

"I…uh…."

"Spines like these are only found on aliens that usually dwell in water."

"?"

"It's ok ,Ben Ten. I'm not just _any_ doctor . I deal with a lot of alien attacks too. You could say Im an extraterrestrial doctor?"

Ben was astounded.

"I also happen to know that you are Max Tennyson's grandchild ? Well, what a family line! Grandfather was a plumber… grandchild saviour of the universe!"

Ben was gaping.

Seeing the stupid look on his face , the doctor laughed out. "Its ok Ben. Im not joking. I get all kinds of patients who tell me about how you saved their planet. Ok , all I need is the description of this species of aliens ,so I can send some of my men to get samples of it's venom, and make an antidote."

"Venom?"

"Don't worry,", said the man , reading Ben's mind ,"Your friend has been de-toxined; its only a wound ,not much poisoning"

"But I already killed that alien.."

"I didn't say that it was the only alien in the universe, if not on earth. Ive got enough equipments to let me locate the planet where a creature comes from, once the descriptions are acquired."

So, Ben gave a detailed description of that alien , down from its size ,to how its blood was.

* * *

Once back in Kevin's arms, the day passed peacefully for them.

That night was the best night of Kevin's life, since the last few days, because he could sleep well whilst dreaming that erotic dream without choking with guilt , or considering it a nightmare.

Gwen took over the next day, but according to Kevin, it was boring compared to spending time with Ben, who gave him undivided attention, because Gwen had brought along _books_ for her to read!

And Ben the day after, which Kevin was looking forward since morning.

* * *

"So ,any funny feelings ,here?" ,asked Ben, poking at Kevin's temple, where the wound was stitched and healed. Its been a week after being discharged.

"Nah. But I got an _awesome_ feeling, _here_!", said the older teen , poking at the part of his own chest under which his heart beat.

A mischievous grin, and Ben pounced on him , crashing his lips against Kevin's.

They were at Kevin's home, in his room, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Y'know Kevin, you _still _haven't told me, _or_ Gwen, your nightmare. Now that we're more _close_ , you could tell _me_ right?"

Kevin hesitated. And unable to fight back Ben's suddenly shining, large eyes that pleaded, he narrated the dream to the younger teen.

Ben just stared at him, listening with awe.

"….and so , _that_ was that." ,he sighed, " An ' I know that dreams don't come true.. and..-."

He looked at Ben to see why he wasn't responding.(Kevin avoided Ben's eyes, because it was hard to narrate about a dream involving them both rolling around naked!)

The look in those green eyes sent chill down Kevin's spine.

_Is he disgusted? He's just starin' at me! Not movin' at all!_

"Ben?", gulped Kevin.

Ben put out a hand and stroked Kevin's cheek ,whispering, "Kevin, ..dreams _do_ come true…at least ,I 'ill make sure _this_ one does."

Ben grinned dangerously.

Next thing he knew, Kevin felt Ben's lips against his, one of Ben's hands sliding around to Kevin's waist, the other on his chest, pinning him down on the bed.

Kevin's ecstasy knew no bounds, when he felt his shirt being pulled off his head by warm hands.

_So ,dreams do come true…._

**xxxxxx The End xxxxxx**


End file.
